


Cheaper by the Baker's Dozen

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, we’ll have a dozen babies, as many as the Queen.” She murmured. </p>
<p>Richard gazed down at her, as she realized she was completely serious. She wanted to give him a dozen babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edward 1473

After all the turmoil she’d been through, Anne found it wonderful to be back at Middleham. She was home, finally home. It was even better to finally be Richard’s wife. They’d been through so much, her father’s actions, her first marriage, Richard’s exile, the battles, and then finally George’s machinations. But all of those things were over now, she was Richard’s wife, and she’d returned home to Middleham. 

There were two things which were always at the back of Anne’s mind; Richard was from a large family, and the women in her immediate family did not seem to be very fruitful in childbed. More than anything she wanted to give Richard children, many children, to recreate the large family of his youth. She found herself often praying to Saint Margaret for her womb to be fruitful. 

That she had not conceived yet, did not seem to bother Richard at all. They’d been married five months, yet for each of those months, her courses had arrived as normal. Each month, she’d tried not to be upset by it. However, as the time went on, she found herself increasingly upset. 

Richard slipped into their bedchamber. He found Anne sitting up in bed, a small bit of sewing in front of her. He kissed her forehead before sitting down on the bed. “How are you?” He asked softly. 

She smiled a bit. “I am well.” She said softly. 

Richard twisted a small strand of her hair around his finger for a moment. “Are you?” He said softly. 

Anne blushed. “You know this is…” 

He nodded. “Yes.” 

She blushed even more, then looked down for a moment. “We’ve been married five months, and I have not conceived. Isabel conceived on her wedding night.” 

Richard was quiet for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. “My mother was well over 20 when she had her first child.” He said softly. 

Anne looked up at him. “I do not wish to wait that long.” She said softly. 

He gently stroked her hair. “You will conceive in God’s time.” He said softly.

She sighed softly. “I am impatient, aren’t I?”

He laughed softly. “You would not be you otherwise, Anne.”

She laughed softly, as he started to rub her belly. She sighed softly, that always made the pain of this time easier to endure. 

He continued to rub her belly as he felt Anne relax against him. He knew she would soon fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The snows were deep that winter, and soon they would celebrate nine months of marriage. It amused Anne, that Richard had wanted to celebrate each month. She found she quite enjoyed it though. Richard liked to spoil her with jewelry and cloth for dresses. 

He’d been in York for the last week, and she could not help but hope he would return to Middleham soon. Anne suspected this would be the last trip he would make until spring, and she was quite looking forward to having Richard all to herself. 

She still found herself blushing when she thought of him, or rather when she thought of the activities of their marriage bed. She’d come to their marriage bed a virgin, as her first marriage had remained unconsummated at the instance of her mother-in-law. Richard had been surprised when she’d told him, while she was in sanctuary, but of course he’d also been pleased. As her mother was in sanctuary, and she wasn’t exactly speaking with her sister, it had fallen upon Richard’s mother to tell her about a wife’s duties. 

She’d been surprised by Richard’s gentleness, how attentive he was to her. Then she’d been surprised by the increasing levels of passion they felt. She’d never imagined the marriage bed could be like theirs, or that a woman could have the freedoms Richard gave her. 

When he’d been gone in the summer and autumn months, she’d always met him outside in the courtyard. She’d always rushed down the stairs to him. Today though, she stayed inside the hall. She knew he would not want her outside in the cold, and would be concerned she’d slip on the icy stairs. As he came into the hall, she started to curtsy. 

Richard swiftly crossed the hall to Anne. “You know you do not have to do that.” He said softly, raising her up. 

She looked up at him and smiled softly. “Welcome home.” She said softly. 

He kissed her gently. “It’s so good to be home.” 

She smiled. “I suspected you would want a bath, and it should be ready now.” 

“Wonderful.” He said softly. 

Anne walked into their chambers, as Richard’s squires left. She’d gone to the kitchens to speak with the cook regarding their dinner. Richard was sitting at his desk, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He picked up one of her hands, and kissed it. “I had expected you to come to help me bathe.” He said softly. 

She laughed. “Oh, did you?” 

“You must admit, it was quite fun when I helped you to bathe.” He murmured. 

She laughed very softly. “Seems we splashed all of the water out of the tub.” 

“We did.” He agreed. 

“I went to the kitchens to request an early supper for us.” She murmured. 

“Ah.” He said softly. He gently ran his finger around her wrist. “Tell me, is Her Grace, the Duchess of Gloucester planning to entice His Grace, the Duke of Gloucester to spend most of this fine winter evening in bed?” 

Anne giggled. “Yes.” 

Richard pulled her down to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as they kissed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They spent most of January and February retiring early. Their evenings were spent making love, dozing in each others arms, and then usually making love again before they finally succumbed to sleep. 

Early one February morning, Anne woke feeling very queasy. She threw the covers back and rushed to the garderobe. Richard was not far behind her at all, and he knelt to hold her hair back. 

Anne sat back against him. “I think…”

“Better now?” He asked softly. 

She nodded. “I think so.” 

He nodded, and lifted her into his arms. 

“You do not have to carry me back, Richard.” Anne said softly. 

“Shush, you forgot your slippers.” He said softly. 

“So did you.” She murmured. 

He gently placed her back in the bed, and pulled the covers around her. “And I’d rather walk on the cold stones than have you walking on them.” 

She smiled softly, as he tucked the covers around her feet. 

Three mornings in a roll, Anne woke up and almost immediately she was sick. Richard helped her each morning. 

He kissed her forehead, after settling her back in bed. She’d been staying in bed most of the mornings since she’d been feeling sick. “I’ve been thinking.” He said softly. 

“What?” She asked, looking up.

He was quiet for a moment, taking her hand. “Perhaps you are with child.” He said softly. 

Anne’s eyes grew wide. “I’ve not had…”

“No, you’ve not.” He said softly. 

She nodded. “It’s probably too early for a midwife to even know.” She wondered for a moment how he knew, then she remembered his two bastard children. She imagined he’d been around their mother while she was with child. Honestly, she did not want to know. 

He kissed her forehead. “You are likely correct.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the ground thawed in spring, it became clear Anne was with child. Her belly rounded early, and it was such a delight to Richard to see it. They still spent as many evenings as they could in bed. Richard lying with his head against Anne’s belly as he talked quietly with both Anne and the baby; Anne running her fingers through his hair. At first they were still intimate, although not as frequently as they had been that winter. As spring turned into summer, Anne became increasingly uncomfortable with her body. 

She was surprised Richard had not taken a mistress, or if he had he was incredibly discreet. She suspected he had not though, for the majority of his nights were still spent with her. The night before she was to go into confinement, she fought sleep to stay up talking with him; thinking she would just sleep while in confinement. 

Three days after she went into confinement, Anne’s labor pains began. Richard was frantic with worry, and it took the majority of his friends to keep him far away from the confinement chamber. Only one, early in the process did he escape them, and he came away wondering why in the world the midwives were walking his wife. 

It was nearly two in the morning, when the child was born. Anne could not help but feel triumphant. She’d born a little boy, she’d given Richard an heir. The midwife suggested Richard was likely asleep, and it would be best to tell him in the morning. As tired as she was, Anne managed to pull herself up in a seated position in the bed, and quietly order for Richard to be sent for now, for she knew he was not sleeping. 

Richard ignored Anne’s women as he came into the confinement chamber, and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed them. He had eyes only for Anne, and the small bundle in her arms. As he moved closer, he realized the baby was at her breast, and she was nursing.  
Anne held out her hand, and Richard immediately took it. “You are well?” He asked softly. 

She looked up at him, and smiled tiredly. “Yes, I am.” She said as he sat on the bed next to her. She should feel him gazing over her shoulder at the baby suckling at her breast. She turned to look at him. “Our son.” She murmured. 

“Son….” He whispered. 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“Oh, Anne…” He murmured, kissing her forehead. “His name will be Edward.” He searched her face to assure himself she agreed. 

Anne nodded. “We’ll call him Ned.” She murmured. 

“Of course we will.” He nodded. 

Anne lay her head against his shoulder. “The first of many children, I hope.” She murmured. 

“How many do you think we’ll have?” He asked softly. 

“Oh, we’ll have a dozen babies, as many as the Queen.” She murmured. 

Richard gazed down at her, as she realized she was completely serious. She wanted to give him a dozen babies. “It matters not to me if we have a dozen, or if Ned is our only child, as long as I have you and my own honor.”


	2. Richard: 1474

It was mid November when Anne was churched. Once Ned had been born, she’d almost enjoyed her time in confinement. Her days were passed spending him with her baby. She especially loved holding him while he was sleeping, and she’d greatly enjoyed the few times they’d been able to take a nap together. 

Ned was a good baby. He did not cry a lot. Anne wondered, if perhaps, it was because his every need was met almost immediately. 

She loved the evenings, most of the time Richard would come to visit with her. They would dismiss all of her ladies, and be together as a family. She loved watching Richard with their baby son. She’d not thought it possible to love him more than she already did, but he was such a good father, and that only made her love him more. He would bring Ned to the bed to rest with them. Anne loved the sight of Richard lying on the bed, talking to their baby son. It amused her that he would tell Ned all about his day. It almost amused her more the way Ned would look up at Richard, his eyes never leaving his father’s face. It was like Ned was listening to every word. 

She was so happy to be churched, and to be able to be out again. There was much she had to do to see that the castle was running smoothly. She was relieved to finish all of it, for it might she could now spend time with Ned, and perhaps more importantly with Richard. 

She stood in the nursery door, watching Richard, who was kneeling at Ned’s cradle, as he rocked it. She could hear his soft voice as he spoke to their son. She smiled to herself, expecting he was enthralling Ned with tales of his council. As she stepped closer, Anne realized she was completely wrong, Richard was talking about her. 

“You are fortunate, my boy.” He could not help but smile. “You see, you have the most beautiful mother in the world.” He said softly, reaching out to stroke Ned’s cheek. 

He laughed as Ned grabbed at his finger. The boy’s grip was strong, which was good. “It’s not your mother’s appearance that makes her so beautiful.” He said softly, then smiled. “Although, her appearance is quite pleasing. It’s her heart, it’s how deeply she loves.” 

Anne could not help the small cry which escaped her at hearing Richard’s words. 

He turned immediately, and found Anne standing in the doorway. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw her. It was so good to see her out of confinement. 

“I suppose I was not supposed to hear that?” Anne smiled. 

Richard shook his head. “It’s the truth.” He shrugged. He put Ned back into his cradle as Anne wiped her eyes. 

She laughed very softly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Perhaps my humors are still disturbed.” 

He wiped the last of her tears away, then wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve missed you.” 

Anne snuggled into his arms, not even thinking for a moment to remind him that he’d spent time with her daily after Ned’s birth. “I’ve missed you too.” She said softly. 

“Come.” He said softly. “Let’s go to our chambers.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Christmas season had been joyful, especially with a new baby. Both Richard and Anne realized Ned would be more aware of everything next Christmas, after all he would be fourteen months old by then. 

They found it a joy to spend time with their son, marveling over every new thing that he did. It amused Anne, in January, when he started to grab Richard’s hair a lot. It amused her even more that Richard was so good natured about it. Richard found himself amused when Ned started to pull at Anne’s necklaces. Although he was not so amused when Ned pulled at one of her earrings. 

When they had first made love after Ned’s birth, Anne had been nervous. She knew her body had changed, there were marks upon her skin, which had not been there before. She’d been nervous Richard would mind, he would no longer find her body pleasing. After the first night, she realized she’d been quite foolish to entertain such thoughts. Richard still found her very attractive. 

The winter months of 1474, passed in much the same manner as the winter months of 1473. They retired early most nights, the pleasure of their bed were too much for either to resist. Anne quite enjoyed the moments of drowsy contentment when she would lie in Richard’s arms as they quietly talked afterwards. 

She enjoyed the nights when they would bring Ned to bed with them. Free of his swaddling, their little boy would laugh and play with them until he fell asleep. He would snuggle up with Richard as he was falling asleep, but he always fought sleep while in his father’s arms. When Anne would take him though, he would fall asleep almost immediately. 

Richard loved the nights he spent watching Anne hold their son in her arms, as they both slept. It was such a peaceful scene for him, his wife and son both snuggled together sleeping peacefully, as he kept watch over them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spring was thawing the ground, as the suspicions Anne had kept to herself were confirmed. She was definitely with child again. She was surprised Richard had said nothing. She was certain he’d suspected as well. 

She stood at the door of his work chambers, watching as he spoke quietly with his scribe. For a moment, she thought of leaving and coming back later, but then Richard looked up and saw her. She smiled as he motioned for her to come in, and sat patiently as he finished up with his scribe. 

“This is quite a pleasant surprise.” Richard grinned at her, just after the scribe at left them. 

“Is it?” She asked softly. 

“Of course.” He nodded. He could not help but notice her slight blush. He wondered if she was remembering the last time she’d come to his chambers, the afternoon tryst they’d had a couple of months earlier. “You’re blushing.” He said softly. 

Of course, his words only caused her to blush even more. “Richard!” She laughed softly. 

He moved over and knelt in front of her. “You’re adorable.” 

“Am I?” She smiled. 

“Oh yes.” He nodded, leaning in and kissing her. 

Anne sighed softly as they kissed. She certainly would not have complained if Richard was contemplating a repeat of what had happened the last time time she’d been in his work chambers. 

“Do you have something to tell me, Anne?” Richard said softly, as his hand moved down to her belly. 

She smiled softly. “I would suspect you already know Richard.” 

“Be that as it may…” He murmured. “It does not mean I would not rejoice in hearing the words from you.” 

She smiled softly and looked up into his eyes. “I carry our child, Richard.” She said very softly. 

“My darling…” He murmured before kissing her again. 

As Anne wrapped her arms around him, she could not help but wonder if he would take her over to the settle, and make love to her. The way he was kissing and touching her, she was almost certain he would. 

Richard pulled back, and held his hand out to help her up from the chair. He knew this should not happen, that the Church said it was a sin. But at that moment, he did not care. He would gladly pay whatever the penalty would be. 

Later, she lay quietly in his arms, as Richard stroked his fingers over her belly. “How long have you known?” She murmured. 

He raised up on his elbow to look at her. “About a fortnight. You were taking a nap, holding my pillow, and I remembered you did that a lot when you carried Ned.” 

“Yes, I did.’ She nodded. 

He kissed her belly before laying his head against it. Anne was not at all surprised to hear him start to talk to the baby. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the summer turned into fall, Anne was not certain who Richard talked to more, Ned or their unborn child. It was so amusing to watch him with Ned, for it certainly seemed as if father and son were having quite the conversation. Ned lit up with Richard came into the chambers, and Anne could not help but hope the new baby would be the same. 

Her pains started the day after her confinement began in late November. This time her labor was much faster. Within ten hours, she was holding their new son. 

Anne looked up and smiled as Richard walked in. “Come here.” She said softly. 

He sat down on the bed, looking at the bundle in Anne’s arms. The midwife had only told him both mother and child were well. He was quite curious as to whether they had a son or a daughter. 

“Our second son.” She said softly, moving to hand him to his father. 

Richard gently took the baby from her. “Two boys.” He said softly. 

She laughed softly. “Yes.” She looked over at him, she was tired, but her eyes were dancing with mirth. “I suppose this is the moment when you mention I’ve given you two sons as our first children, that’s something neither of your brothers accomplished.” 

Richard laughed very softly. He had to admit the thought had crossed his mind for a fleeting second. He kissed her forehead. “Two children in less than three years. Keep this up, and you might just give me a dozen babies.” He teased. 

She laughed very softly. “Perhaps I will.” 

“What are we naming him?” He asked softly. 

“Richard.” She said softly, firmly. “His name is Richard, our firstborn was named for the King. It is only right our second son be named for his father.” 

He looked down, thoughtfully at the little baby in his arms. “You believe he looks like a Richard?” He smiled. 

“Yes, I do.” She nodded. 

“Very well.” He murmured. 

“For his grandfathers and his father.” Anne murmured, settling into his arm. 

“Of course.’ He nodded. “Of course.”


End file.
